


Lonely Road

by TheWeepingAngelOfCas



Series: Lonely Road [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Dead L, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Light has feelings?, M/M, Suicide, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingAngelOfCas/pseuds/TheWeepingAngelOfCas
Summary: Light walks the empty road back to his house, his path only being shown by the dim light of the moon.He should rejoice. He really should. L is dead. Finally, finally dead. The only person who could stop him is gone, and now, he can create the new world that needs to be made.This should have been such a joyous occasion. And in a way, it is.Yet why does he feel grief?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Lonely Road [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Lonely Road

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this for my friend, and I've only seen to episode 25 of death note, so don't kill me if I get something wrong. Light may be a little out of character, so I'm sorry. (Deener, if you're reading this, you're welcome. Make fan art if you want).  
> Rated teen for suicide.

The road back to his house is a familiar one. He's walked this road a thousand times, almost every day since he was young. He doesn't even need the moon to help him navigate, he could do it with his eyes closed if he wanted.

Light is smiling. Today has been the one he's been waiting for for what felt like an eternity. 

L is finally dead. 

He had put on quite a convincing show earlier, hadn't he? Crying out over L's cooling corpse, begging for help and cursing the Shinigami that took him. Light had been holding his secret rival close, cradling him to his chest as he forced out crocodile tears. His father had finally dragged him away, and he pulled away with a stoic expression, before shoving his phone in his pocket and walking out the door without a word.

Today was a joyous day. He could finally create the new world that needs to be made. He could be the god he was destined to be.

Yet something was tugging inside of him. It was an urge to go back to the headquarters, and cradle L close once more. Trying to quell the feeling, he looks up, observing the stars. He can identify every constellation he sees. The stars glisten, as if winking at him, and it makes him smile again. These stars could watch as the world turned into a utopia because of him.

The shimmering lights can't draw his thoughts away from L.

He recalls the man's childish stubbornness that only gave way when a case needed to be solved. His wise, calculating eyes that were so lost in thought they appeared glassy. The wild dark hair and the terrible posture. Of course, while Light had despised this man, he harbored a secret admiration for him as well. Perhaps, if they were on the same side, they could have been real friends, instead of whatever they actually had been. In another world, maybe. Yet in this one, Light had won. 

Grief is pulling at his eyes, and tears start to well up. 

He could go home, get rid of a few more criminals, without anyone in his way. Yet that thought seems a little less appealing now. He wants L to oppose him still, he wants a challenge.

No, he doesn't want a challenge.

He just wants L.

He stops in the middle of the road, imagining L with him. The man is in front of him, his posture still slouched, the bags under his eyes still dreadful. L is smiling for once, a coy smirk marring his face. Light reaches out for him, yet before he can, the man walks up to him proudly, and gives him a peck on the lips. Light's eyes close immediately, bringing his hand to L's face. Yet there's nothing there.

His eyes open. He's alone.

Perhaps, they could have been together, if so many things were different. L was the only person who matched his intellect. The only person who was truly on his level.

Yet L was gone.

Light took out his death note, and started writing down a few names. A few causes of death.

_Heart attack._

_Accidental death._

_Heart attack._

After a few, he stopped. This world was going to be a utopia.

But he didn't want that without L.

Taking out his phone, he texted Misa. Light then wrote down one last name in his death note.

He gasped as a sudden pain took him. Clutching his chest, he panted for air as his heart jackhammered in his chest, pains rippling through him. Dropping to his knees, the death note fell to his side as his hand clutched the pen so hard it broke, ink splattering the ground. Letting out a hoarse cry, he fell, letting out one last shaky breath.

The death note had landed on the current page.

The last name was written in shaky handwriting.

_Light Yagami_

Misa was going to have to make his utopia for him. He didn't want to do this without L. 

His vision clouds, and he can almost imagine L next to him, holding his hand as the world fades. 

This truly was a lonely road.


End file.
